characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Reaper (TOPS)
Reaper is the main protagonist of the game Reaper: A Tale of a Pale Swordsman. Background Not much is known about Reaper's past, only that he suddenly appeared out of nowhere as a mercenary for hire, slaying anyone he was hired to for gold. It is eventually revealed that he is the key component of a prophecy long ago "to be paid in gold for the blood of the living. Sent by the righteous to punish the wicked, chosen by vile to slaughter the meek. So does the return begin". Skills * Endurance: Where others would fall, Reaper survives. * Strength: Domination through force * Speed: Reaper goes first, thunder follows * Block: Reaper can use this ability to fend off incoming blows and missiles. He has a 24% chance to negate all damage. * Stunning Blows: Uppercut Rage attack has a 55% chance of stunning enemies for 7 seconds. * Powerful Swing: Uppercut Rage attack deals 330% damage. * Mighty Slam Attack: '''Slam Rage attack deals 700% damage. * '''Wall of Blades: Multiplies the block chance by 3 when using a Rage attack. * Vicious Criticals: '''Critical hits do approximately 400% more damage than normal attacks. * '''Backstab: Attacks from behind score Critical Hits 100% more often. * Focused Fury: '''Rage Attacks score critical hits 25% more often. * '''Greed: Reaper regenerates a sliver of health for every piece of gold he collects. * Resurrection: '''This skill allows Reaper to cheat death with approximately 30% remaining. * '''Awareness: Pitfalls and traps only cause 33% of damage. * Critical Hits: Reaper has approximately a 14% chance to achieve a critical hit naturally. * Flash Forward: A skill in which Reaper charges through his enemies. ** Dazzling Dash: Flash Forward Rage attack has a 60% chance to stun enemies for 4 seconds. ** Furious Charge: Charge Rage attack deals damage of 150% more than normal. * Skull Splitter: Slam Rage attack has a 2x chance to score a Critical Hit. * Thousand Cuts: Whirlwind Rage attack deals 105% damage. * Groundshaker: Reaper jumps into the air and stomps to create a shockwave capable of attacking multiple enemies. ** Concussion: Groundshaker Rage attack has a 60% chance to stun foes for 5 seconds. ** Heavy Impact: Groundshaker Rage attack shatters the ground and deals 200% damage. * Immortality: Because Reaper "lacks a soul", as Old Grey puts it, Reaper cannot be killed normally in battle. Skulls of Rage Skulls of Rage are an element that greatly increases Reaper's offensive and defensive capabilities and as shown can be used to augment Reaper's Skills. it also provides the additional Skills: * Deep Rage: Reaper begins the battle with four Skulls of Rage. * Vindictive: Reaper gains more Skulls of Rage, the damage he takes in battle. * Adrenaline Rush: Mortal danger raises adrenaline, reaper gains 2 more Skulls of Rage when health drops to 20%. * Feel no Pain: Reaper gains more durability for each unspent Skull of Rage. Feats Strength * Reaper's attacks can easily damage and destroy Imperium machines such as bulldozers, tanks, cannons and several types of drones. * Using rage attacks, Reaper can easily shatter the ground beneath him. * Critical hits can allow Reaper to kill a person in one hit. Speed * Reaper can dodge rockets and cannonballs. * Reaper has been known to dodge close-range gunfire. * Described as being fast enough to create thunder. Durability * Reaper can tank gunfire, rockets and cannonballs and be no worse for wear. * Has tanked demon fire. * Has tanked poisonous wasp stings without requiring an antidote. * Reaper's immortality prevents him from being killed normally. Skill * Was hired to kill entire groups of animals, demons, Imperium, Ochori, Pakora or other and successfully accomplished it. * When hunting Commander Hugo, Reaper was able to slaughter an entire camp's military, their reinforcements, Hugo's security detail before finally killing Hugo himself. * Was able to kill an entire wasp hive (and the wasps could grow to be bigger than Reaper himself) * Slayed the Blood Boar which was described as no man can defeat it. * Has repeatedly been described as "not human" * Killed every single demon that was with the land. * Killed the demongod Iraess. Category:Video Game Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Immortal Category:Mercenaries Category:Eponymous Characters Category:Completed Profiles Category:Indie Game Characters